


Oh Happy Day!

by LixLix



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And Kun is the only het oops, Choir AU, Church AU, Crack, Donghyuck and Jaemin are their sons, Enemies to Lovers, Father!Jaehyun, Father!Johnny, Hyuck being a vocal legend, I should stop here, I will go to hell and I ain't even complaining, I'm so sorry for that, Inspired by Mark talking about church for some reason, Jaehyun is dumb but I love him, M/M, Mark is an het for like 2sec, Too much swearing for a church thing, also it's gay, kind of, oh and, why did i do that - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LixLix/pseuds/LixLix
Summary: The Christian High School choir is practicing for the Christmas concert and of course Mark Lee has a solo too.OrDonghyuck have to practice with Mark for the choir and maybe he doesn't hate the guy as much as he told himself.Meanwhile the adults are going wild and Kun is just a tired man.





	Oh Happy Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm sorry in advance for this, I'm already going in hell anyway so..
> 
> I don't really know anything about church, so I'm sorry if this offend anyone, it was just made as a fun fic.  
> Blame my friends who pushed me to do it. jk jk
> 
> Also my native language isn't english so sorry for eventual mistakes, I try my best in this world ;;

“Do you remember why we put our sons in a christian school?” Jaehyun leaned toward his best friend to whisper him the question, not averting his gaze from the kids choir in front of them. 

Johnny and Jaehyun were sat on one of the bench of the little chapel in their son's school, attending the first choir representation of the year.  
The taller shrugged and waved at Donghyuck when the teenager noticed his father.  
“I don't know, Hyuck wanted to go to choir and it was free.” Johnny finally answered.

The choirmaster, a small man with dark locks take his place back facing the public and the teens started to sing in chorus. Donghyuck and Jaemin were beside each other in the front row, singing happily with the other, and Johnny wasn't biased at all when he said his baby Hyuck was outshining everyone of them, not at all. 

“Bro, look at the guy playing the piano, he look fuckin' good!” Jaehyun let out after 10 minutes not talking, a new records. 

“Did you just swore in a church oh my-” Johnny facepalmed himself. He still took a look at the said man and snorted, “Are you for real..He look like my strict maths teacher in college, man.” 

“That's totally my type of men.” Johnny looked at him, frowning.

“Shut your mouth and listen to my son's godlike voice.” 

Jaehyun pouted and turned back to the choir kids, not talking until the end. 

When the choirmaster announced the parents to wait outside for their children, the two single dads stood up and came out of the building. 

Johnny lit up a cigarette and leaned on the fence surrounding the chapel. 

“Are you sure you can smoke near god's house?” The smaller man asked.

“Hey in my defense I'm nearly out of it.” He took a drag and look toward the door.

As the kids get out after undressing from their choir gowns, Donghyuck and Jaemin ran in their fathers arms. 

“How was it?” The redhead teen asked happily.

“You were fantastic baby!” His father shouted and they started to do their special handshake for great days. 

“Johnny, mister maths teacher is coming with the choirmaster in our direction maybe we should run.” Jaehyun said as he saw the two men coming their way.  
Jaemin shook his head at his dad and waved at their teachers, a big smile on his face. They waved back and stopped in front of the little group. 

“Hi, I'm Moon Taeil, nice to meet Donghyuck and Jaemin's fathers, your sons are really good choir students!” The smaller one started, shaking Johnny and Jaehyun hands as a greeting. He turned back toward the taller father, “Could I talk to you and Donghyuck for a minute?” 

They nodded and Hyuck dragged his father a little further from the group as Johnny send a helpless look at his best friend. Jaehyun just waved, a big smile showing his dimples on his face.

“Hum, so as you may have noticed, your son really has a great voice and he also has really good vocal technics, especially for his young age.” The choirmaster looked at Donghyuck and smiled, “I would like to give a solo to him for the next choir concert if you don't mind.” 

Johnny beamed, proud of his son, “Why would I mind! If he want to do it I'm totally okay with it.” 

The two men gave a questioning look at the teen and he nodded, clinging to his father's arm and bouncing on his feet. 

“Great! But I have to tell you he will have to stay an hour later on tusday, to work on it.” Taeil continued.

“No problem with that.” Johnny nodded as the choirmaster rambled a little more about how Donghyuck seemed really passionate about singing and really fitted the choir and they finally exchanged greeting and came back toward the others. 

The taller man who came with Taeil was smiling awkwardly at Jaehyun and let out a sigh of relief when his partner came back. 

They parted away and the two fathers walked toward the parking lot with their kids behind.

“Doyoung are you okay?” Taeil asked when they came back in the chapel. 

“What kind of fathers are those? I didn't expected that.” He shook his head disapprovingly.

“Donghyuck's father seems good.” Doyoung threw him a disgusted look. 

“Are you really- Don't tell me you find him good looking or I'll kick you in the shin.” 

“I didn't said that..” Taeil couldn't even hide his little grin at the reflection. 

“You didn't denied it either! I swear you'll go to hell Taeil.” The younger crossed his arms and walked away, grumbling.

–

The next tusday, Donghyuck and Jaemin came in the little chapel again for their choir practice.  
They passed the benches rows where some other students were seated, waiting for Mr. Moon to arrive, and they went to the back room to put their gowns on.

“Oh my- Jaemin look stunning with his new hair color..” Renjun said dreamily and Jeno nodded beside him as they both followed the said boy with their gazes until he disappeared from their sight.

“Can you stop being so gay for this guy! We're in a church!” Mark whined.

“Not our fault if one; Jaemin look like a prince and two; you're salty that you have a crush on Donghyuck and he hates you.” Jeno answered, punching the oldest shoulder.

Mark sat back up straight and tried to smooth his gown as he pout, “I don't have a crush on that ugly rat.” 

“You weren't saying that after the concert sunday.” Jeno and Renjun exchanged a mischievous grin and started impersonating Mark, “Did you saw Donghyuck killing that high note? Damn he could break a glass, he's so talented!” They both laughed as the eldest started sulking.

“I didn't said that!” He fight back, knowing very well it will be useless anyway.

“Okay you didn't, there wasn't a damn in your sentence.” 

Mark tried not to pull out his own hair listening to his best friends teasing. Thanks god, may I say, Mr. Moon came in the hall and everyone gathered around the piano.

–

At the end of the practice, every students except Donghyuck leaved, Jaemin waving at him before going outside of the chapel. Every students, except.. Mark Lee. 

It's not that Donghyuck hated him, he was just annoyed by the overly serious boy. Mark was that student who followed every rules and was always showing a good side with every teachers. Sometimes Hyuck really wanted to throw up looking at the brunet using his charms around the school.

And of course, OF COURSE, everyone loved him. Him and his perfect personality, his perfect grades, his perfect smile and his perfect hair! No, Donghyuck definitely doesn't hate him. 

“Ah great! My two soloists are ready for their first lesson. So did you guys have an idea of the song you would like to sing for both your solos?” Mr. Moon asked, happily clapping.

“Of course 'Oh happy day'.” Mark answered, obtaining an agreeing nod from the choirmaster.

He then turned toward Donghyuck and the boy look sheepishly at the man, “I was thinking about singing Michael Jackson's Man in the mirror..?” 

“You want to sing a pop song at the christmas choir concert?” Mr. Moon looked hesitant.

Mark snorted and Donghyuck sent him a death glare.

“Please mister! I love this song and the lyrics really fit with christian convictions!” 

The choirmaster thought about it for a moment before nodding, “Okay, but next time I'd prefer if you choose something like Mark did.” 

The redhead sighed but agreed and they started practice. 

–

When Donghyuck came in his father's car after choir, Johnny immediately noticed his son's sulky mood.

“What's up Hyuckie? Problems in choir?” He started driving, giving the teen glances time to time.

“That stupid dickhead Mark Lee also has a solo and guess what Mr. Perfect is singing?!” The redhead said, crossing his arms.

“I don't know something about Jesus?” 

“Huh, bingo! This fucker choose 'Oh Happy Day' for his solo, can you believe it?!” 

“That's kinda cliché to be honest.”

“I KNOW RIGHT! I hate him and his condescending look so much.” 

“We can say it wasn't a happy day for you.” Johnny laughed alone as Hyuck slapped his arm.

–

“Guys I think I'm gay.” 

“Hello to you too Taeyong.” Doyoung answered the elder man after the later barged into the room.

“What are you even saying?” Taeil asked, patting the chair beside him for Taeyong to sit.

“Lucas' uncle came to get him after catechism and he's just..wow.” The man stated will leaning against the eldest shoulder.

“So you're attracted to a student's parent? Great.” Kun grumbled in the corner.

“He ain't the only one.” Doyoung gave an accusatory look at Taeil and the later just rolled his eyes and shrugged. 

“I can't believe you all are like that! Please don't become like Sicheng and Yuta for my own sake, last day I found them sinning in the concierge. I don't want to go in this room anymore.” Kun said dramatically.

“Can you stop being a drama queen for once? Nobody's gonna become like those two. Right?” Taeil asked and everyone nodded. 

“Nobody want to become like them, they are disgusting together. Always with their pet names and sweet talk. Ew.” Doyoung said, crunching his nose in disgust.  
Kun took a deep breath and changed the conversation, as they all had work anyway.

–

“Okay boys you worked hard today! Next week we'll start the solo practice with the entire choir so they can sing in the back with you. You can go.” Mr. Moon gestured them to leave and the two teens went in the changing room together.

It has been some weeks now that the two boys were practicing for their respective solos on tuesdays and nothing had gone wrong, surprisingly.

“Hey Donghyuck!..Huh.., you really did well today.” Mark said will unbuttoning his gown.

The redhead was confused by the compliment and looked at the brunet weirdly, “What do you want Canada?”

“Wha- Nothing!” 

“You know your little act to pretend you're a saint doesn't work with me okay? Keep your fake compliments to yourself and kindly fuck off.” Donghyuck blurted out before putting his gown in his hanger and leaving the room. 

Mark stayed here dumbfounded by the redhead's reaction.

–

The next time Lucas' uncle came for the teen, Taeyong gathered his courage and walked toward the brunet.

“Hello, you're searching for Lucas, right?” 

“Mmh, yes, did you saw him? I would like to leave as quick as possible.” The smaller man answered, looking around.

“He's still with Doyoung, he needed to ask some questions for a test. Do you have an appointment after?” 

“Huh, no. I just hate churches.” He blurted shamelessly, in front of the chapel. 

“Oh, I see.” 

“It's not against you! Just, I'm not really made for a no-sins-allowed life, if you know what I mean.”

“Not really?”

“Ah, something you probably won't understand as you work here anyway.”

“If you say so..” Taeyong looked around shyly. 

“Talking about that, I can't believe someone as beautiful as you works here.” The brunet watched the taller blush furiously at the statement, “My name's Ten by the way.” 

“Taeyong..Lee Taeyong.” Ten winked at him just before Lucas arrived and they bid their goodbyes toward him and left.

“What was that?” Doyoung said, standing behind the elder. 

“N..Nothing.” The taller shook his head at Taeyong's stuttering and gestured him to come back in the chapel as it was getting cold outside.

–

“I have a date with Jeno and Renjun saturday.” Jaemin beamed will the two boys were putting their gowns on. 

“You what now?” The pink haired boy just giggled and Donghyuck pushed him playfully, “So you're going to date the two of them like it was nothing?” 

“That's what we call a double sin I guess?” Jaemin winked and they highfived. 

“I can't believe we're here, being gay and all will attending a christian school. We really are like our fathers..” The redhead said as they exited the room.

“Yeah we're becoming as cool as them you mean.” 

“Well you ain't wrong here.” Hyuck shrugged and they made their way toward the piano as Mr. Moon took a sit in front of the instrument.

“Okay children, does anyone have an idea of a christmas song we could use for the concert? I think I have a good plan to make it even more interesting.” The choirmaster said, looking at the teens.

Jaemin raised his hand and bounced on his feet happily before Mr. Moon questioned him, “We should sing 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' Mister! It's really festive!” 

Some of the teenagers -read Jeno, Renjun and Donghyuck- agreed immediately, the other just looked at the pink haired boy weirdly. 

“Is it an appropriated song for a church choir though..?” Mr. Moon asked, but after some minutes with no other suggestions, he finally also agreed with the boy's choice. “Okay, so my idea was doing a duet on this song. You all know Mark and Donghyuck both have a solo at the concert, but will practicing I really thought that their voices would really fit well together, so they will have this song too.” 

Nobody really minded the duet, as most of the teens wouldn't like to have more to sing in front of their parents anyway. But Donghyuck whined loudly and clung on his best friend's arm. Jaemin patted his hair gently, trying not to laugh at the situation.

They finally all started to work on the rehearsal, first with the songs all of them would perform and carrying on with the two solos. After Donghyuck's solo ended, Mr. Moon asked if Jaemin knew how to play the song he choose on the piano. And despite his best friend's dark glare, the boy quickly bounced toward the piano and sat. 

Of course Mark had to be annoying once again and not know the lyrics of the song, so Jaemin wrote them on a sheet of paper and gave it to him.

Donghyuck started to sing as the pink haired teenager played, and Mark tried to follow clumsily. 

“You are off beat Mark!” The redhead burst out in the middle of the song.

“It's not my fault if out of all the christmas songs on earth you choose the one I don't know!” The brunet retorted, crossing his arms in front of the younger.

“Well it's a crime not knowing Mariah Carey!” Despite Mark not seeing him, Jaemin nodded at his best friend's words. Disappointed but not surprised that Mark wouldn't know anything else but churches songs. 

“Kids! Kids, calm down. We don't have any more time for the practice today, if you could work on it Mark, so you would fit with Donghyuck it would be great. Now you can all go.” Mr. Moon released them and everyone left the hall.

Before Donghyuck get out of the chapel to find his father, a hand gripped him on the shoulder and he turned around, a pissed of expression showing on his face. 

“Hum..Donghyuck could you..” 

“Could I what Canada?! I ain't having all day right now.” 

“I wanted to ask if you could maybe help me with the duet?” Mark fidgeted with the sleeves of his shirt. 

“What? Why would I do that. Beside I don't have time my father is waiting for me.” The redhead gestured to the door as he talked.

“I..know, but like..not now. I just want to not embarrass myself in front of everyone at the christmas concert..” Mark looked at nothing but his feet, his ears turning red slowly.

“Mmh, so Canada, a.k.a straight A student Mark Lee is asking me to help him. Oh wow! I should be honored.” The sarcastic tone of Donghyuck made the elder blush even more. “Okay, I'll help you but I want something in return.” 

“What do you want?” The brunet lifted his eyes to look at the younger, hopeful. 

“Quit the soloist place for the next concert.” Donghyuck said.

“I'm..But..? Okay, I won't accept solo for the easter concert.” Donghyuck nodded, proud of himself, after Mark accepted his proposition. “Can you come here tomorrow at the lunch break? There's no one and we can use the piano if we ask Mr. Kim.” 

“Okay I'll be here. But it better not be a joke Canada or I'll make your life a living hell.” Donghyuck answered and Mark gulped at the threat. “Bye!” The redhead finished before running outside. 

“That was awkward af, 'Canada'.” Mark turned around and flushed when he saw that both Chenle and Jisung were hiding behind the benches during the whole interaction. 

The kids laughed loudly, the sounds echoing in the chapel. Jeno and Renjun came out of the back room and looked at the two kids weirdly. 

“Chenle can you kindly shut your mouth before Mr. Moon talk about us disrespecting the Lord's house to dad?” Renjun said, slapping his little brother's shoulder. 

“Don't worry babe, Mr. Moon won't talk to Mr. Qian, he never do." Jeno told his boyfriend, and the two youngest gagged at the pet name. 

“You both are disrespecting the Lord's house on a daily basis with your ugly couple.” Chenle pointed and he ran out the chapel with Jisung when Renjun threatened to whoop his ass. 

–

“Canada! Can you focus just one second?! It's not that hard, we are literally on the first verse!” Donghyuck was going crazy with Mark as he was teaching the elder the duet. 

“I'm sorry, it's just distracting..” 

“What is distracting?” The redhead turned toward him with a questioning look. 

The both of them were sat on the bench in front of the chapel piano, Donghyuck playing will singing. 

“Your hands, they are so pretty..” Mark answered absentmindedly, before realizing what he just said and blushed. 

“Are you serious?” Donghyuck frowned, he didn't excepted this from Mark. 

“I'm..yeah..maybe. I don't know.” The brunet was looking anywhere but at the boy seated beside him. 

“Then close your eyes! We ain't got no time for your straight ass to flirt with me.” The younger turned back to the piano and started to play again.

If Mark pretended to close his eyes and secretly -As discreet as Mark Lee could be- gave some glances toward the redhead until they parted away, Donghyuck pretended not to see it.

–

“Ah! Mr. Seo I was waiting for you!” The small man said as he greeted Johnny when he entered the office.

“Waiting for me? Did Donghyuck made something bad or..?” Johnny sat in the chair facing Mr. Moon, a worried expression showing. 

“Donghyu-? Oh! Oh no, not at all! On the contrary, Donghyuck is a really good student, he doesn't have the best grades nor the best attitude but overall he don't cause any problems.” The elder started, rummaging through his papers to found the said student's folder. 

“I'm happy to know that, I was kinda worried when I set him down in this school.” 

“Why so? He really fit in, in my opinion.” Taeil looked up at the father.

“Well, we ain't really a religious kind of family, I mean I'm divorced and Hyuck wasn't even christened before going here. I was scared he would feel weird here.”

“It's okay, actually he never showed signs that he wasn't well here. He has friends, and he is really good at choir, I'm really happy he is in this school.” The choirmaster smiled reassuringly at the taller man. 

“So why were you waiting for me then? Just to praise my fantastic son?” Johnny leaned on the back of his chair, grinning at the professor.

“No hum, yes? I don't know, I just said that without thinking.” Taeil wriggled on his chair, uncomfortable. Johnny just smiled at him, staring at the smaller man. After a long silence, the choirmaster composed himself and continued, “Hum, you have those documents to sign, it's for the choir club to go visit and perform at the cathedral in two weeks for the christmas concert.” 

Johnny took the papers and pen and signed them, not even reading it fully. They talked a little more about Donghyuck's grades before the father stood up and went toward the door. Taeil followed.

“Thanks for coming, may God bless you.” 

“He already blessed me when he put you in front of me.” Johnny winked at the man and left the room without more words, leaving a flustered Taeil behind.

–

“So do you have a boyfriend?” Jaehyun batted his eyelashes in front of the older man.

“Sir I'm leaving in a church.” Doyoung tried a smile, looking as awkward as possible doing it.

“What's your point?” 

“I'm not supposed to have a love affair. Beside we are supposed to talk about Jaemin, since today is the parents meeting day.” 

“Mmh, sure. Then what's up with my son?” The father started playing with a pen he took from the professor's desk. 

“Well he is a good student, however he tend to talk in an inappropriate way sometimes.” Jaehyun gave a questioning look at him.

“What's inappropriate for you though?” 

“Curses, swearing, telling someone to “suck a dick” too.” Doyoung answered, gesturing quotation marks with his fingers. 

Jaehyun sniggered at the sentence and the older just looked at him with a disapproving glare. 

“It's not that deep, he's a teen I mean, who hasn't said that in high school.” 

“Me? I'm not really surprised of Jaemin's words after meeting you though.” 

“Are you insinuating I'm a bad father?” Jaehyun straighten in his chair, frowning. 

“Only God can judge of this, I'm just saying that maybe you should make an effort for your son to have a better role model in his life.” Doyoung wasn't really paying attention to the father, writing something in Jaemin's folder.

“Maybe you're the one who should suck a dick, it would probably relax you more than praying.” The father crossed his arms over his chest, clearly annoyed by having being called a bad father. 

The professor just widen his eyes at the words. 

“Listen, I'm not saying you raised your son in a wrong way, but understand that he now is in a christian high school.”

Jaehyun sighed but nodded, “I'll talk to him about it.” 

“Great, thank you for coming.” Doyoung finally smiled at the younger man before escorting him to the door. Jaehyun followed, not missing a chance to check on the professor. “What are you doing?” 

“You look so good oh my g-” Doyoung put his hand on Jaehyun's mouth before he finished his sentence. 

“Don't swear on the name of the Lord!” They stayed like that a few seconds, only looking at the others eyes. 

Jaehyun took the older hand and leaned toward him slowly, Doyoung only closed his eyes and waited for the younger lips to touch his. 

And if Jaehyun left the room with messed up hair and a shitty grin, nobody said anything.  
But when Kun came to see Doyoung and found him with a dumb smile on his face and his shirt totally crumpled, he sighed and shook his head disapprovingly.

–

Jaemin was laid on his best friend's bed will telling him everything that happened on his third date with Jeno and Renjun. The trio went to drink some hot chocolate before going to the theater to see one of the last movie who came out.

“I was sat in the middle and Jeno didn't let go my hand during the whole movie. And Renjun put his head on my shoulder. They are so cute!” Jaemin cooed as he remembered his date. 

“So it's official, y'all are dating?” Donghyuck asked before sipping some of his coffee. 

“I think so, but Renjun's Mr. Qian son so we have to be careful at school.” The pink haired boy pouted slightly.

“Aw, poor Nana not being able to act like a disgusting couple during the week.” 

“Don't mock me bitch!” Jaemin took the pillow he was leaned on and hit his best friend's legs with it.

“By the way, my father's weird lately, he keep asking me about Mr. Moon. I think he has a crush or something.” Donghyuck whispered to be sure his father won't hear anything.

“Oh wow. I can't believe Mr. Moon will be your step father.” Jaemin laughed and Donghyuck hit him with the same pillow.

“Shut up. At least it ain't one of our old and ugly professor. Imagine if it was Mr. Choi. Ew.” They both fake gagged and burst out laughing just after. 

–

Ten parked in front of the chapel and came out of his car, shivering from the cold wind and the fact he only put a leather jacket above his shirt. 

Taeyong was on the stairs, sweeping the snow off of it to prevent frost. He looked at the brunet coming toward him confusingly. 

“Hi..” Ten started with a faint voice. 

“Hello, are you here for Lucas? Because he leaved almost an hour ago.” The taller said, putting his broom aside. 

“No I'm not here for Lucas actually.” 

“For what then? I thought you hated churches.” Taeyong chuckled a little when Ten made a guilty face as he remembered saying that.

“To ask you out.” He finally answered, confident.

“Excuse me?” 

“I'm here to ask you out.” He repeated, looking straight at Taeyong's eyes. The later blushed and stuttered a little before collecting himself.

“I'm..I don't know what to say.” 

“Just say yes or no?” 

“You know that as a church man I'm not supposed to date anyone, right?” The taller asked shyly. 

“Oh.” 

“Perhaps we can still go somewhere as friends?” He fidgeted with the bottom of his coat, adverting his eyes to meet Ten's.

“Does your friends have the right to kiss you?” Ten's confidence came back and he grinned at the taller.

“Maybe I can make an exception..” Taeyong finally responded after a few seconds being silent.

Ten beamed at him and leaned to peck the man's cheek quickly before going back to his car, yelling that he will come to take Taeyong out soon.

–

“I can't believe they are smoking in front of the cathedral.” Doyoung muttered.

Taeil and him were standing in front of the cathedral, waiting for the people to come in and sit before the concert start. 

“Who?” Taeil asked after greeting a couple entering the building. 

“Jaemin's and Donghyuck's fathers. Who else.” Doyoung crossed his arms as Taeil looked around and land his eyes over the two men. He smiled as he saw Johnny cut his hair shorter.

“And what, we ain't their mothers.” 

“They're just pissing me off.” 

“That's not what Kun told me though.” Taeil gave him a knowing look and greeted another group coming in.

“What did this little rat tell you?” 

“That he saw Mr. Jung coming out of your office and you were both looking like a mess.”  
The choirmaster giggled when he saw the taller flushed.

“You have no proof.” 

“Your state right now his enough of a proof Doyoungie.” Taeil looked back at the two fathers and laughed even more when Jaehyun noticed them and winked at the taller. “At least he's good looking.” The smaller patted him on the back. 

Johnny caught his attention quickly and they exchanged a smile before the tall man turned to talk to his friend. 

And Maybe the two professors stayed here until the last minute they could to watch the two men laughing together and pretending they weren't noticing Taeil and Doyoung staring. 

–

Donghyuck was wandering in the back room, warming up his voice before the concert. Most of the choir students were already on the stage in the big hall, chatting with each other. But Donghyuck was suddenly having the freak. 

The door creaked and he turned around to meet the eyes of Mark Lee. 

“What do you want, I'm not in the mood to talk with you Canada.” The redhead stated in an annoyed tone.

“I wanted to wish you luck, for your solo and also our..duet.” The brunet said, stepping closer to the younger.

“Thanks, you too.” Donghyuck answered sheepishly. “I'm so scared, there's a lot of people. I wasn't expecting that.” 

“It's okay, you'll be awesome as always!” Mark smiled at him, his brown iris disappearing as his eyes formed two crescents. 

“You really mean it? I mean, when you compliment my voice and all..” 

“Why would I lie?” The brunet tilted his head in a cute way will asking.

“I don't know. You look too straight to say that to me.” Donghyuck laughed slightly.

“Maybe I'm not as straight as I wished, you really are so pretty..” Mark joined him laughing and the redhead blushed at the comment.

Mark took one of the younger hand and brushed away a lock of hair from Donghyuck's face with his free hand. They looked at each other shyly and the older started leaning slowly toward the other.

Donghyuck closed his eyes and waited. But when nothing came, he opened them again, only for his gaze to fall on Mark's cute nose being only a few centimeters apart from his. 

He rolled his eyes and pulled on Mark's gown to make him lean faster. Their lips collided a little harshly but Donghyuck rapidly softened the kiss between them. 

When they parted away, Mark's eyes fluttered open and he looked sweetly at the younger. “You smell like flowers.” 

Donghyuck sent him a dumbfounded look, “Did you just ruined our first kiss by opening your stupid mouth Canada?” 

“Did I?” The brunet couldn't help but giggle as he found Donghyuck adorable.

“I can't believe I like you Mark Lee.” The redhead smiled and this time, Mark was the first one to initiate the kiss. 

“I can't believe I fell in love with you, Donghyuck.” 

Donghyuck blushed again and smiled, “Well maybe you will not have to quit your soloist spot for the easter concert..”


End file.
